Survivor: Bahamas
|season=3 |winner= |numberofepisodes= 13 |numberofdays= 15 |numberofcastaways= 18 |tribes= |maintwist=Pirate's Crew |filminglocation= Mangrove Cay, Andros Island, The Bahamas |seasonrun=August 30, 2019 – |video= Suitman's Survivor Bahamas (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} is the third season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, due to begin on August 30, 2019. Production The third season was announced on August 17, 2019, with applications opening the same day, closing over one week later on August 26, 2019. 22 people applied, 4 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on August 28, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes are named after the places in the Bahamas - Arawak, wearing red, and Inagua, in black. Twists * Pirate's Crew: Each tribe elected one player to be the Captain of their pirate ship, tasked with the job of assigning specific roles to their fellow shipmates, awarding them with specific challenge advantages. * The Brig: One player from each tribe is sent to the Brig, and will lose their ability to vote. To be released, they must get the player sent from the opposite tribe eliminated from the game. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Andrea O.' | 24, Flight Attendant San Jose, CA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Brian X.' | 20, College Student Pennsylvania, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Erik N.' | 26, Bartender Minnesota, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Ethan C.' | 22, Accountant New York, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Jake S.' | 21, Teacher United States | | | |- | | nowrap|'JaVale M.' | 23, A Deity New York, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'JB B.' | 21, Writer Florida, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Joe W.' | 24, Petty Bitch New Jersey, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Joel W.' | 20, Accountant United Kingdom | | | |- | | nowrap|'Kyle B.' | 18, College Student Connecticut, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Logan H.' | 20, Student Indiana, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Martin H.' | 28, Businessman United Kingdom | | | |- | | nowrap|'Michael C.' | 19, Swim Instructor Michigan, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Michelle S.' | 18, Psychologist Dublin, Ireland | | | |- | | nowrap|'Nick M.' | 26, Cook New Jersey, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Patrick M.' | 16, Student United States | | | |- | | nowrap|'Rodrigo S.' | 17, Student Portugal | | | |- | | nowrap|'Rory P.' | 18, Shift Supervisor Rochester, NY | | | |} The Game Voting Table } TBC}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | TBC |- | | align="left"| Andrea | |- | | align="left"| Brian | |- | | align="left"| Erik | |- | | align="left"| Ethan | |- | | align="left"| Jake | |- | | align="left"| JaVale | |- | | align="left"| JB | |- | | align="left"| Joe | |- | | align="left"| Joel | |- | | align="left"| Kyle | |- | | align="left"| Logan | |- | | align="left"| Martin | |- | | align="left"| Michael | |- | | align="left"| Michelle | |- | | align="left"| Nick | |- | | align="left"| Patrick | |- | | align="left"| Rodrigo | |- | | align="left"| Rory | |} Gallery Arawak Screencap.png Inagua Screencap.png Arawak Insignia.png Inagua Insignia.png Arawak.png Inagua.png Category:Seasons